Familiar Stranger
by Chang-Tong
Summary: "This place... has a nice view of Hod. And also... I promised someone. Someone I don't know." A different take on the ending.


**My attempt at a completely different version of the ending. 'Ey, it's just fiction, so just enjoy it even if it's not the kind of ending that you see/like. I do not intend this to be canon in any way, but just as an alternate ending of sorts.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tales of the Abyss, its characters, or anything else related to it. I am only writing this for fun, and not for profit in any way.**

* * *

She had been singing for a while now, in the cold midst of Tattaroo Valley. How long she had been singing the same song, she had no idea. She had just kept on singing and singing, hoping that the familiar song that her brother taught her will bring the same warmth and comfort to her empty heart as it had done before in the past.

She didn't know what had pushed her into coming to this place all of a sudden today… but whatever the reason, she did not care. In a way, it somehow felt _right_, to sing one of Yulia's hymns in the place where the changing point of her life had really started.

The scenery of Tattaroo Valley during the middle of night… with only the sound of the blowing wind and rushing water… the entire thing secretly has a special place in her heart. Even after two years, coming to this place again made nostalgia rise up in her. _Such great memories… even though I might never think it at the time_ she thought with just a tiny bit of dry amusement, which quickly flew away when she thought of _him _once more.

"_Croa riou croa neu tue rei croa riou ze rei va."_

She held her arm up to the full moon above, as if wanting to stroke and grab hold of the wonderful white pearl, even though she knew that such a thing would be impossible to do.

"_Rei va neu croa tue rei rei~."_

In a way, she supposed that it is no different from _him_. Just like the moon above, no matter how much she had wanted to, she couldn't touch him. So far away, so out of reach and, just like the view of this beautiful night, the picture of his face would only be at the forefront of her mind's eye.

And just like _him_, the full moon would soon disappear, and the world would move on with its life. Just like _him_, she would never know when that beautiful full moon would return. Maybe it would be in a night from tomorrow, maybe in a week, maybe in a month.

That is where the similarities end. At least she could hold the comfort that the full moon would return some day. The same could not be said the same of _him_, however.

Half of her wanted to hold onto the belief that he would return, just like he promised. She wanted to see him again, to hear his voice again, to talk to him just once more… but the other half, the side that was trained to be more rational and reasonable, told her that it could not be. That she needed to move on, and be content with the memories that _he _left behind.

He had fought so _hard _for this world alongside her and the others… her mind told her that it would be unfair to let his efforts be in vain if she could not be happy in it, after everything she- that _they_- went through.

_But still…_

She brought her arm back down to rest it against her chest, right where her heart is.

She can't deny what her heart truly wants. It reminded of what it wanted, every single day for the past two years. As hard as she could to fight against the feeling, it's too strong of an emotion for her to deny.

_This is the world that we wanted, isn't it? But can we really call this a success? Without you here, it feels… empty._

She casted her gaze back up to the moon above, her eyes sorrowful.

_I just wished you were here with us now, to enjoy the world you helped worked hard to strive for. What I wouldn't give, if it means having you right next to us… to __me__, once again._

So lost she was in her own thoughts, she did not realize that she was no longer alone in the valley.

"…You didn't come," a soft and familiar voice said.

Looking over her shoulder, Tear saw that it was one Natalia Luzu Kimlasca Lavaldear: undeniably one of her best friends, and a true heir to the crown of Kimlasca. She examined her friend's appearance from the bottom up with a hint of endearment, both for the fact that she's worried enough to come all the way from Baticul to see her, and how prettier she had become during their time apart.

The young woman was now dressed in a simple white and blue dress in place of the of the attire that Tear was so used to seeing on her those two years ago, when they were still on their adventures. Her short blonde hair was slightly curled, being held back by her signature yellow headband: a piece of clothing that Tear was rather familiar with.

The princess was free of any blood and grime she had sustained from their travels, but despite her somewhat different appearance, she was still the same woman that Tear had befriended, if her light-green eyes, filled with gentle understanding and sympathy, had anything to do with it.

She was not alone either. To the princess' right, she saw Colonel Jade Curtiss of the Malkuth Empire with her, his hands clenched into loose fists at his sides as he kept his eyes straight ahead on the horizon, where the ruins of Hod lies. She felt a bit relieved when she saw that he hasn't changed much at all. He still wore the same blue uniform he did, the same glasses, the same face… the only thing different from him was his usual teasing and knowing smirk, which was currently replaced by a solemn frown: the only visual hint as to how much the topic of Luke and his absence means to him.

Natalia bowed her head slightly in silent greeting as she talked. Her tone of voice is no different from that of a person consoling a dear friend, but her choice of words is that of a princess talking to a mere acquaintance in a formal matter: it was clear that her royal side had returned during the past two years they have been apart. Very different from the loud and somewhat sarcastic woman she was during their adventures.

"I believe your presence was requested at Luke's coming of age ceremony at the duke's manor."

There is was… _his _name. Tear couldn't help but feel a pang of pain and shame when she heard it. Pain, because it was the first time in a while that anyone had verbally mentioned his name back at Yulia City, and shame of the fact that she couldn't even think of his name even while it was in her thoughts, but Natalia was strong enough to say it… as if he was still there with them, even when he wasn't.

Now that his name was mentioned, Tear felt inclined to do the same as well: just stepping around the bush when it came to him seemed cowardly now, and she had no intentions of hiding the memory of him away.

Even then, she couldn't help the slump of her shoulders as she looked down at her lap, feeling depressed when she remembered the reason why she chose not to go to Duke Fabre's manor.

"I'm not interested in some ceremony," she said as she looked away from Natalia. She closed her eyes at her next words because…. despite her mental resolve, it still hurt to say his name, "in front of Luke's grave."

There was a brief silence at her response… which was soon broken by another familiar voice.

"That's why… the both of you came here, isn't it?"

_Anise? _Surprised, Tear turned to see not just the Anise- who had her brown eyes trained on both the Malkuth soldier and the Kimlascan Princess- but Guy Cecil right behind her as well. The wielder of Tokunaga (which, she noticed, was strangely absent from the young girl's back), like Jade, looked the same as Tear remembered her to be.

Anise looked only slightly older around the face, but she still wore the same trademark pink-and-white uniform belonging to that of a Fon Master Guardian. She still wore her hair up in her signature bushy pigtails, allowing a few strands free to frame the lower half of her face.

Guy was standing to the girl's left with his hands on his hips. He had a different set of clothes on him, very unlike the ones he wore during his time as a servant in Duke Fabre Manor. He wore a dark green vest that has an even darker green lining, and dark blue pants, which he had neatly tucked into a pair of brown boots. He had a brown belt tied around his waist area, as well as a white coat- sprayed with brown over the upper area- over his vest. Even then, she could see that he was wearing a dark colored shirt underneath, from the sleeves that came out of his coat and disappearing once more into the brown gloves he wore. Truly, he looked more like the noble he truly is now instead of a servant.

He turned his blue eyes away from them all to rest them on Hod in the distance.

Though Anise's question was meant for Jade and Natalia, it was him who answered for the both, if not for _all _of them. "He said he'd be back, so let the others sit around, and tell stories around his grave," he replied, his voice resolute and determined. Tear couldn't help but both envy and admire him for the strong _trust _he's showing in Luke, even after two years of his absence.

The blonde man gave a firm shake of his head as he kept his eyes in the distance, as if expecting someone to appear if he stared hard enough. "But I won't be joining them."

There was another moment of silence between them all, this one longer than the last. Tear took in a breath as she realized that their group was almost all together once again. All they needed now to finish what could be the perfect picture was Mieu, their young cheagle companion- whom she knew would be in Cheagle Woods right at that moment- and… Luke.

Their leader, their companion, their friend… the true hero of Auldrant. Without him, the link between the bond they all share seemed… incomplete. Empty.

_Luke… We're all here together, once again. Can't you see? We're all still waiting for you. So hurry up and come back like you promised, you idiot. It's just not the same if you're not here._

Tear closed her eyes once more, biting her bottom lip to keep it from trembling. The valley was cold, but she doubted that's the reason why her lips had started to shake.

_What I wouldn't give to have you back right about now…_

She did not know how they had been there, just looking out at Hod together in thoughtful silence, with only the sound of the blowing wind and the rushing waters of waterfall in the distance filling the atmosphere. It felt like a century, but she's sure only a few minutes or so have passed, but it's long enough for Jade to decide that it was time to return.

"We should be heading back soon," the Malkuth soldier advised solemnly. "The valley is dangerous at night."

Tear bowed her head sadly as a sense of disappointment filling up her heart as she did so. Though she wanted nothing more than to just stay the as long as she could on that particular day, the more rational side of her agreed with what Jade had said: for some reason, the monsters around Tattaroo Valley had become more strong and hostile during the past two years, and though she's fully aware that she and the rest of her friends were capable fighters, she'd rather not risk putting them all in danger just to see how strong the beasts had become.

The other four had already turned and started to walk away, and she was about to hop down from her place on the rock and follow them when she cast one last look towards the remains of Hod- and paused.

Her eyes widening slightly with surprise, she turned towards the direction of Hod once more, seeing a shadowy figure making their way towards the group at a slow, leisurely pace. It certainly was not anything she was expecting: not many travelers would come to Tattaroo Valley considering its location, especially not during the middle of the night.

As that person came closer and their features becoming more distinguished underneath the moonlight, Tear couldn't help but take in a shaky breath that almost sounded like a gasp to her own eyes, her eyes widening in shock. _Could it be…?_ Or was she hallucinating, because she had missed that person so much that her mind had conjured up an image for the sole reason being to comfort herself?

She then knew that that could not be the case because she heard the others behind her had stopped walking away. From Jade's calculating eyes, to Guy's soft and relieved stare, to Natalia's hopeful but somewhat sad gaze and Anise's expression of disbelief… they all kept their full attention on the person coming towards them.

Tear hopped off the rock she was perched on and quickly took a few steps towards the red-haired man, who had ceased his relaxed gait when his green eyes caught her blue ones. There was a brief moment of silence as she watched him stare right back at her with a look of… curiosity? It's as if he's waiting to see and know what she would say first to him.

Pushing his odd almost out-of-character behavior aside and not wanting the silence to persist less he disappears again like dust through her fingers- really, having him here now feels so much like a dream, it almost felt like he could vanish that easily if she wasn't careful- Tear swallowed and desperately searched on her mind for the right words to say. However, the first words she found had sprung to her lips a lot faster than she could even think of holding them back. And they weren't words she herself had wanted to say the next time she saw _him _again.

"Why… are you here?" she asked with a hand pressed to her chest. Instantly, she felt shame at herself for that to be the first thing to say to him immediately upon his return after two long years of his absence. Shouldn't she at least say the much more simpler but warmer 'Welcome back' instead? _Anything else _would have been better than her foolish question but her mind- filled with so many thoughts jumping and crashing into each other; she couldn't think straight!- had, for some reason, had decided that her question was appropriate enough at the moment.

Luke saw nothing at all strange with her question however, and didn't seem to mind it as much as she did. He just kept that same gentle smile he had been wearing ever since his arrival as he looked back out at the cliffs surrounding the valley: a look of peaceful content and appreciative admiration on his face.

Tear almost felt her heart burst straight out of her chest when she finally heard him speak for the first time in so long.

"This place has a nice view of Hod," he murmured softly with disconcerting casualness before turning back to look at her with thoughtful eyes that were partially hidden behind spiky tufts of red hair, still smiling that strange smile of his.

Any confusion she may have felt were quickly thrown out of a figurative window when she heard the next words that followed.

"Also… I promised someone."

Feeling her heart skipping a beat in excitement and swelling up with love for the man before her, it took Tear all she could to contain the tornado of emotions spiraling around in her chest as the reality of the situation finally set in.

_He's back... he's really back._

Try as she might, she couldn't keep her lips from trembling as she felt her namesake slid down her cheek. She started to walk towards him with the full intention of greeting him with the embrace she wanted to give since she first saw him tonight. To feel the strong arms of the person she loved surround her.

When they saw her start to walk towards Luke, three of the four people behind her quickly chose to follow her example. Jade remained rooted in place as Guy, Anise and Natalia followed the melodist's footsteps as they approached their friend and ally. He was the only person who felt as if something was somehow still... _wrong_. But _what?_ He would not deny that Luke's behavior was strange and, overall, unlike of him, but there's no denying that he was the boy he fought with two years past. He did not know how he knew, but he just... did. It was strange, without a doubt, but he trusted his instincts when they're telling him that the person before them all is indeed the same Luke they used to run almost around the entire world with.

Then... what? What was the problem?

It wasn't until Luke- who had been looking at each and every one of the people approaching him at a slow pace- finally connected eyes with him. And despite the wide distance that separated them, Jade finally understood what was wrong.

He couldn't help but let out a silent gasp when he saw Luke's eyes, the horrible answer now as clear as day to him. _No... it can't be..._ Unaware of the expression he's now wearing, Jade did not know he looked more sorrowful than he would like to show. Had the soldier been aware of it, he would have fought to keep his expression into something more neutral... but he was too focused in the inevitable heartbreak that the rest of his friends would soon experience, and what he could do or say to assist when it will finally occur.

Unfortunately, that moment came far too soon for his liking. The moment where the surreal but joyful scene would be shattered by the cruel, cold and harsh reality.

When Luke opened his mouth to say something else, his quiet words were partially drowned out by the sound of the strong gust of wind that blew. The wind lifted their clothes up and made their hair fly in the air, as if it sensed Jade's hidden pain and was sighing mournfully in his stead.

Despite the what could be an attempt by the wind to cover the ugly truth and delay it from being revealed too soon, everyone heard the words that just came out of Luke's mouth, and they all stopped in place: their own shock paralyzing them.

Luke was the only one who was still smiling gently -_though it now held a hint of confusion-_ at them and genuinely -_painfully- _not knowing what was wrong. All four people that were now right in front of him wore expressions of incredulous shock on their faces. Tear, in particular... looked as if she had just been slapped in the face by the red-haired noble himself even though he had not lifted a finger so far.

Feeling a large lump in her throat, Tear did her best to swallow it down. Wanting to believe that they have merely misheard him, she _-but with a fear that her wishes will not be answered- _in a shaky voice, asked him, "What... did you just say?"

Luke blinked guilelessly in response. He was still wearing that smile that, while it seemed kind and warm earlier, now looked absolutely cruel and patronizing to the party, though the look in his eyes is anything _but._ Seeing nothing wrong with the question, Luke accepted Tear's request and once more repeated what he had just said to the party.

"I promised someone," he said once more casually in a calm tone of voice, no annoyance heard for having to heed the somewhat rude request to repeat himself. He then finished with:

"Someone I don't know. I'm looking for that person."

What Jade had seen earlier, the rest of the party finally saw.

The green eyes that Luke was looking at them with... they have no recognition in them whatsoever. Luke is staring them with the same polite but blank eyes that a person would normally regard a stranger with.

Any warm feelings of hope, happiness, and relieving bliss that had been enveloping the group earlier was now effectively washed away by the cold and merciless waves of hurt, pain, sorrow, despair and even anger that had now crashed down onto the group.

Natalia's eyes shined with unshed tears that were threatening to spill out at a second's notice, and she quickly covered her mouth with a hand to try and hold down the sobs that were struggling to release themselves from her throat. Guy was glaring down at the ground beneath his feet with clenched fists and a tightened jaw. Anise quickly looked away from Luke with her eyes squeezed shut in order to hide her own tears in an attempt to look strong... and to not have to look at Tear either.

It wasn't just Anise, but the other three members of their group could practically hear the breaking of Tear's heart into a thousand pieces as if it were glass. Out of all of them, Luke's absence has arguably affected her the most in the worst way. For two whole years, she had waited, suffering with the wavering hope that Luke was still alive and will return to her and the others one day. If he could not, Tear would have believed that if he was dead, though it would be just as painful, she would also be able to somehow move on if they could find his corpse at the very least.

But they did not have even that... so she had kept on wishing, praying, waiting... those lonely days knowing that he wasn't there were a lot more painful than anything she could imagine: equal to the pain of having to watch her brother die, be killed by her own hands, if not more.

But now... when those familiar green eyes she had yearned to see for two long years stared back at her with such _infuriating _casualness- almost to the point of indifference- and... having to hear the kind of words that came out of his mouth as they were, saying that... showing that he doesn't even _remember _them. That he doesn't remember _her-_

_How could you be so cruel like this to me? _Tear wanted to scream. _When I asked you to come back, I did not mean just physically! Now... now I'd rather wish you were dead. Because even that scenario would be more merciful than... this._

She felt another water droplet fall down her cheek. Then another, and another, and _another_... it did not take long for them to come in constant streams as if they were waterfalls. _No more... I just can't take it any more..._

Luke looked a bit shocked when he saw the young woman broke down right in front of him, her sobs wracking through her entire body as she embraced herself. She bent forward enough so that he long curtain of hair could hide her face from view. She knew it was shameful... behaving so weakly in the open in front of the others, but it was too painful, to unbearable, she couldn't keep it all in any longer- _and she just didn't care any more...!_

How could fate be so cruel as to get her hopes so high up earlier in the night... only to crush it all again with a figurative hammer just moments later, leaving her to deal with the miniscule pieces that it left behind?

"What's the matter?" the object of her torment asked, the worry in his voice genuine as he lowered himself until he was at eye-level with Tear. It did him no good however, since her hair did a great job of keeping her face hidden from view.

_Don't talk to me with that voice,_ Tear wanted to beg as tears continued to pour down her face. _Don't look at me with those eyes, that face. Please. Can't you see how much you're hurting me, by being so close but yet not at all here with us at all?_

A strong hand had taken hold of her shoulder in a comforting grip. "Don't worry about it." Guy's voice was crisp and clipped, with a very subtle waver in his tone that hinted at the blond's true emotions that were no doubt being forcibly hidden deep in the core of his being. It was then that Tear realized that he was the one holding onto her shoulder, making her vaguely remember of the phobia that was no longer there: overcame completely by Guy a long time ago and making him liberated of the inability to be in close contact with women. She was proud of his strength, as well as grateful, for now she needed comfort more than ever. Guy's hand was like the hard, reliable rock she can cling on to while being in the middle of a raging sea. She quickly reached up with a hand to hold onto it.

His blue eyes still trained on Luke, Guy said, "We... just mistook you for someone else. You look very much like him."

Luke stood back up to his full height, giving the group before him an apologetic look, the almost unnerving smile now gone from his face. "I am sorry. Trust me when I say that this is not what I wanted to happen."

"I _know_." Hearing how hard and bitter his voice had been, Guy cleared his throat and repeated his previous sentence again, but in a more calm voice that was clearly forced. "I know."

It took every fiber of Guy's being to force himself not to go up to Luke, give him the hardest punch he had ever given him, and shake and scream at him at the top of his lungs until his voice becomes hoarse to _remember,_ _dammit! _A part of him however, though he did not want to believe it, believed that it would do no good. He knew his best friend: Luke would never willingly forget about his friends so easily. If he could not remember, then it may be- _may be- _because that he _couldn't. _Luke _couldn't, _not wouldn't. Perhaps, deep down in that composed body, the Luke that he- that they all knew- is struggling to rise to the surface with all his memories intact.

Guy had never given up on Luke. He sure as hell would _not _give up on him. He _knew_ Luke will somehow, someway, someday remember everything and return -_really return- _to all of them.

...That time was clearly not now, however. And in the now, Guy couldn't help but feel anger at this 'stranger' (a stranger, because it's not really _his _Luke that's with them now) for wearing his best friend's face and staring at them all with it while using such an annoyingly _blasé_ attitude. No, not blasé... he's still kind like his best friend, but _unlike_ the Luke he knows... this stranger's kindness was half-assed, in his opinion. Luke would _never _just _stand there _while Tear was on her knees _broken down _as she is now. Yet that's _precisely_ what this 'stranger' was doing. Guy's grip on Tear's shaking shoulder tightened.

Anise, like Guy, was also furious at the 'stranger' that stood before all of them, but her line of thoughts were slightly less positive than Guy's. She, too, wanted to scream herself mute at the red-haired man and pummel him down to the ground with her own two fists in the vain hopes that he would remember _right there _and get on his knees apologizing for forgetting about them for even a _second! Especially _to poor Tear! The Luke she knew may be an idiot at times, but he's never _this _stupid! How could he make Tear cry like that and just _stand there doing_ _nothing__?_ If and when Luke gets his memory back, she doubt she'll be so forgiving of what he had done. She had never felt this much anger and hatred towards him since the destruction of Akzeriuth! What would Ion say, if he were here now?

The raven-haired girl clenched her hands tighter as her body shook, but she doubted it's from the cool wind that breezed through the valley. _Ion..._ no doubt, the kind leaf-haired boy would be sad at the entire thing, but he would no doubt still ask her to forgive him, to not lose hope just yet, and that Luke will definitely come back to them for real another time. But will he? Anise couldn't help but doubt that Luke _can _come back, all of his memories included. She wanted to, of course, but her mind is telling her that there's no way to get to that: that there's no cure for one full-blown amnesia except for the intangible hope that they will all return over time.

Could she trust Luke to get them back? Her heart is telling that she could, but her mind's telling her that even Luke couldn't get through this even if, deep down, he wanted to. How far back in his mind were his memories shoved deeply into? Could he struggle and reach out far enough to grab them? Or were they lost completely? If it were the latter then... even Luke won't be able to... then... there wouldn't be any hope left, would it? The despair Anise felt that had grabbed hold of her entire being at the thought was almost enough to make her choke.

Natalia stepped forward so that she was on Tear's other side, her arm seemingly reaching out as she wanted to touch Luke, but she stopped herself at the last moment and just made it so that she's just holding her hand out in a beseeching sort of way. Unlike Guy and Anise, she was not willing to let him go so silently.

"Do..." she started, hesitated, then steeled herself and tried again. "Do you not know who we are?"

Luke turned his head to look at her, inclining his head slightly as if in wonder, but then shook it slowly. "This is the first time I've met you all," he answered. His head moved again, tilted to the side in a questioning manner. "Your friend, the one who looked like me... were you waiting for him here?"

"He _promised _that he would be here," Natalia informed him, her voice clear and strong as she threw out the hint for him to take, for him to realize that it's connected to him more so than he thought. She straightened herself up even more as she sighed. "The person that you promised is supposed to be here too, correct?"

Luke's eyes seemed to soften at that as he seemed to take them all in once more with a new kind of awareness. Natalia was pleased that he's not as oblivious as he acted.

She decided to be even more bold. "You don't remember anything, do you?" His eyes widened slightly in surprise, the first raw emotion to show within those green orbs upon meeting them. Not wanting to waste any more time, she threw the ball to his side of the court. "Because the person- no, the people you promised- they're _right here!_"

"Natalia," Jade started, but the princess impatiently waved him off with a hand when she sensed him behind her and continued.

"Do you really don't remember us?" she pressed, her voice almost too frantic for her liking. "_Luke!_"

"Natalia." Jade's voice came again, and only then did she notice herself shaking, her breathing sounding as urgent as she felt. Taking a deep breath and holding it for a moment, she then released it in a slow exhale. Good... she could think properly again. Could still see clearly; she was afraid she would either see red from anger or see everything in a blurry haze, caused by her own tears. She did not look at him, but she gave Jade a short nod to show that she understood how important having self-control is at that moment. She _will _stay strong throughout this: for Tear's sake if not her own or anyone else's.

Luke was staring at the blonde princess with his lips slightly parted, his eyes still wide with surprise. He closed his jaw shut and shook his head, seemingly more to himself than to deny anything she said. Silence descended upon them all once again, with the occasional sighs of the wind blowing through the valley.

Tear's cough brought everyone's attention to her, and their eyes remained on the melodist as she slowly pushed herself up from the ground, wiping away the moisture from her face. It would seemed that she had regained some of her composure, but from the way her shoulders shook occasionally, everyone knew that she's far from better, though they weren't unhappy either. Compared to her earlier breakdown, any small improvement from her was relieving alone.

After a few moments of seemingly gathering herself, Tear looked up and locked gazes with the red-haired man before her.

"Two years ago..." Tear's voice was hoarse and raspy from her earlier cry, but still clear enough for everyone to hear and understand what she's saying. Her voice wavered in parts, but still she carried on strongly, "we all said our farewells to Luke fon Fabre in Eldrant- in Hod. Luke promised me- promised us all- that he would definitely, without a doubt, come back. _Promised_." Tear coughed once when she realized her voice hitched, then sighed. Despite this, she continued to speak. "That was two years ago. He still did not come back. But... we all kept waiting. We kept waiting because... we believed in him, and... we _wanted _him to come back. But, he didn't come back."

She looked away, unable to look at the man's face as she said her next words. "That is... until today." Her fists clenched by her sides. "But... you don't remember that, do you... Luke?" She closed her eyes, sighing heavily to herself once more.

Luke looked away as well, his lips set into a thin line. His eyes were narrowed, as if trying to recall something from ages past. Even before he opened his mouth again, Tear knew it would be futile: she could almost see his hand in a void of darkness that is the attic of his mind, reaching and grasping at empty air for something that may or not be there any more.

"I'm sorry." His words were soft. He still did not turn to look at them. But they can see his face, partially hidden behind spikes of red hair that fell across his temple. His face was hard in contemplation, his lips still pursed. "...Luke, is it? That is..." he stopped, hesitating, then continued, "that is... a very familiar name to me, somehow. That name-" he cut himself off with his own sigh, then turned back to face all of them, his face pained for some reason.

"I'm sorry. I'm not sure if I'm the person you're waiting for... or if you're the person I promised to meet, but..." he trailed off.

"I understand," Jade surprisingly said. Ignoring Anise and Guy's baleful looks, he nodded to the younger man. "Perhaps this is too much information to share with you, considering this is our first meeting." He turned towards the other members of his party. "Like I said earlier... we need to get back. Soon. I'd rather not risk seeing how strong the monsters here had become the past two years."

"Jade, what the hell are you saying?" Guy demanded in a hiss.

"Colonel, I don't believe you!" Anise seethed. "We can't just leave like this!"

"No." Tear's response to their complaints was as surprising as Jade's request to leave. "No, he's right," she agreed, her head bowed. "I... have nothing else to say." She raised her head to connect gazes with Luke once more. "The rest... is all up to you now."

"Indeed. I, myself, humbly ask you to think of our discussion here over," Jade said, his face and tone as unreadable as always. "I do hope that you will seek either one of us in the near future in your own time to hear your own thoughts, if that is okay. Whether it be a day, a week, a month or a year or so from here on... do come see any one of us and let us hear your thoughts, whatever they may be."

Luke looked away once more, seemingly thinking about what he had just been told, before looking back at Jade and giving him a nod. "...My past, my memories... you're right. I do not have either. I may not know you-" he raised a hand up to rest it against his chest lightly, where his heart should be, "-but... I have a strong feeling that I can trust you. So... I will." It was good as a promise as any.

With that, no more words were shared between them. One by one, the group of five slowly turned and walked out of the valley, occasionally sparing glances back at the red-haired man as they left. There was a point in their departure did Tear stop completely to turn around and stare at him across the wide distance that had placed between them, and their eyes lingered on each other for a long time. Their gazes did not break until Tear finally- almost reluctantly- turned around and left with the others.

The entire time, Luke watched them leave until he could no longer see their silhouettes in the distance. Sighing, he shook his head and turned around to look up at the full moon.

He wondered if he should have told them that the reason he had arrived to this particular part of the valley was because he heard that woman's song. A song that was so nostalgic, it filled his heart with such warmth and yearning, so much, that he couldn't help but be drawn here.

It's strange... it's like what his body had forgotten, his heart easily remembered. Should he have mentioned that he felt an inexplicable happiness at seeing that group of people he surely had never met before? And after what they told him...

"Luke..." he tested the name on his tongue, letting the sound of the name settle upon his ears. Yes... yes, that's right... out of all the names he'd been called, this one name felt the most fitting. But...

He shook his head to himself, starting to walk away from the valley as well. Though he did not say it, he was grateful for the group for giving him the time to think about everything over.

Because even if- no, no 'ifs' about it, they _are- _telling the truth, he was not blind. He saw how his presence and his lack of recognition had pained a majority of that group.

Even if he chooses to accept them, what will come after that? Would it not be painful, having a ghost wearing the face of their close friend around? What would happen if his memories did not return? Could he put them all through who-knows-how-long worth of disappointment and pain? Especially the brunette woman? He may not know them in his current state, but he has no wishes of being intentionally ill-willed to anyone. Perhaps it would be best if he stayed away, but would that not mean going against the word he had given them? In every sense of the word, he's no better than a stranger to them. A _familiar stranger_, but a stranger all the same. And that familiarity would hurt them more than he would care to let happen if he could help it.

...No. The person they called 'Jade'... he said that he's welcome to see them anytime he wishes to hear _his_ thoughts. They are keeping that option open for him, and had given him the time he needed to think it over. Whatever he chooses to do, they will listen and understand, he assumes. Her certainly hoped that that will be the case, when the time comes for it.

A sigh escaped his lips as he rubbed his temples with a gloved hand. So much to think about... for now, he will do what he can do, and find a place to stay and earn income.

_One day... _he promised himself. _One day... not now, but I will definitely go see them._

He had a strong suspicion that the cold loneliness that had settled itself within his chest would never go away unless he does so.

* * *

**Fin. Bittersweet, I know, but I actually like how this ended.**

**At least this scenario would explain Luke's strange behavior at the end of the game. He just seemed so... formal. I'm happy with how this came out; it doesn't leave me with the feeling of wanting to scrap and re-write it immediately. XD**

**But what do you think? Do you like it? Please leave a review on your way out! Ciao, ciao!**


End file.
